


the privilege is mine

by starfleetbanana



Category: Eerie Crests (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Kinda?, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetbanana/pseuds/starfleetbanana
Summary: "I like that song" Malek says. He sounds so calm Dallas wants to ruin the moment talking about how hurt he still is about him leaving but he won't. He knows they don't have that much time left together so he won't, he promises himself he won't.(kids being soft + dallas being sad)





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ this post ](http://eeriecrests.tumblr.com/post/158338086807/they-took-my-best-friend-officer). i love angst, i need a thousand eerie crests fics and i'll contribute to that even if i suck at characterisation. idek what this is i just wanted to write sth and this happened? its bad but??? also I wrote this listening to [this stupid heart breaking song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGHfIR6PK7M) and I cried a little.

"I like that song" Malek says. He sounds so calm Dallas wants to ruin the moment talking about how hurt he still is about him leaving but he won't. He knows they don't have that much time left together so he won't, he promises himself he won't. 

They know sharing earphones is only an excuse to be closer to one another but they don't really need one anymore. Everyone keeps saying they're inseparable, and it does feel like that most of the time when Dallas isn't thinking of how many days they've left together. Maybe he'll send letters because letters are supposed to be kind of romantic, right? 

Malek smiles when he hears Dallas singing quietly. It's been years of Malek singing to him but, still, every time Dallas sings he blushes and closes his eyes even if he can feel Malek's eyes on him. Malek would love to look him in the eyes and say something but he looks so soft like that. 

"Dude, your roots are getting long" He says once the song's over. Dallas nods with his eyes still closed.

How much time has Malek spent running his fingers through his hair convincing himself it isn't different than from when he messes with Poppy's hair? How many times has he laughed at the way Dallas looks when he's bleaching his roots? How many times has he stopped himself from saying bright hair colours match Dallas' bright smiles? Of course Dallas would think he means it as a joke because he doesn't smile a whole lot and honestly, he considers himself a moderately bitter person. Also it's a really fucking bad compliment. 

"I like it when your hair's really blue" But honestly Malek likes it all the same when the colour's almost completely faded.

"Can we do that in the morning?" 

Malek pretends he's using the moment to truly inspect Dallas' hair, slowly running his fingers through the fading turquoise because it never really looks blue for longer than two weeks. Dallas sighs contentedly.

He falls asleep to Malek whispering "to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die" into his hair with one of his favourite songs playing. The next day, when Poppy asks who forgot the gloves Dallas shrugs and attempts to cover Malek's blue fingers with his hands. Malek just laughs.

* * *

 

_They had no faces. No bones, no flesh. Just six, no, seven. A hundred eyes. They took my best friend, officer._ __

He remembers. Dallas remembers and it’s so weird because he isn’t very good at details. If there’s someone insufferably oblivious it’s him, but there’s something about that forest that’s imprinted on his body. All sensations are too real, bordering on overwhelming, he’s too awake, so much so he __can remember__ them.

No, officer. They were not hallucinations, he __felt them.__

The officer nods and he lowers his head when he can’t come up with the right words. It’s not about words, it’s about saying the right thing and Dallas does not have the right answer, he never does, especially when it’s about Malek.

There’s hugs and whispers. There’s broken voices and people crying, but Dallas’ crying is different. He isn’t mourning for his best friend, he’s mourning for everyone’s hope.

“Something took him, he’s alive” He whispers and he sounds __so tired__. Poppy thinks it might be because he’s been crying for hours and hours but Dallas feels invincible, he doesn’t need to sleep, he needs to write down every single little detail in case his mind wanders and he starts thinking of how having Malek’s warmth and smell envelop him made him felt so real. But then again it might have been the forest.   

Poppy and Dev leave telling him to get some rest and his mum agrees. Dallas, however, does not think sleeping is the answer this time. If no one’s looking for Malek he’s got to be the one to doing it.

He stays in bed, though, thinking of how to make sure they look everywhere. He doesn’t fall asleep until he’s stopped crying once again, until his mind stops telling him he’s being watched even though he knows he is.

He wakes up too late for school but it’s not as if time matters anymore.

He remembers dreaming of Malek and the sound of his voice is like a weight pinning him down. He remembers hearing of people begging for their closed ones to say good bye to them in their dreams but he knows Malek would never say good bye. He’s asking to be found. 

Empty graves are for symbolism. Malek’s name next to his parents’ is nothing but a reminder that __someone has to find him.__

But what if Malek does not want that? What if it was just another secret he was keeping from him so Dallas wouldn't end up hating him? It's stupid, he thinks, how Malek thinks - **thinks,** not thought- he needs to explain everything he does to Dallas. It's Dallas' problem, not Malek's, but then again that's the way their friendship works. Too many words when they should be silent, too silent when they should be talking about **it.**  He's a handful, he's a burden, or whatever.

And maybe it is his fault Malek's gone too. He knows he said it isn't Dallas' fault but every time he tries to convince himself things _just happen_ he finds a new reason to believe it is, indeed, his fault. Because they took his dad, and now they took his best friend too. Because he's still being watched.

He gets out of bed to go to the bathroom and when he looks at himself in the mirror he notices how long his roots are and how the blue's almost entirely faded. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback's appreciated! (find me @ minycrdjcsten/ofkcith on tumblr or w/e). i'm soft for people dying other ppl's hair, especially for these kids.


End file.
